Fallen On Harsh Times
by emmerr
Summary: Another Troy and Sharpay view story with help from my boyfriends for the Troys view : x
1. Sharpay's View

Some of this story maybe a bit over the top and not realistic; but it was some of my friends ideas xD

Sharpay's View. 

After a long hard morning shopping, I decided Abercromie and Fitch was my last shop to go in. There was a great hoodie in there prefect for the gym.

I paid and stopped before for door and popped my purse back into my bag I looked outside and the rain hammering down onto the pavement. Great! A good day turning shit.

I popped out my umbrella and put it up. I started to walk out the porch of the shop when I tripped over some tramp on the floor, falling straight into a gaggle of nuns standing talking about stuff on the pavement. I was slightly embarrassed about knocking down some religious people, but I said sorry and a hand reached to help me up.

"Here, have a hand." The tramp said.

"Err, thanks." I took his hand and helped myself up. "So, you got anything to say to me?" I said.

"Err, what did you buy?" he replied.

"Ugh. Sorry??! God, you remind me of someone from high school. Stuck up bastard."

"Really? Cause you've always been the same old bitch since high school, Sharpay."

What? He knows me? I looked closer into his face, behind his tacky beard, there he stood. My high school crush.

"Troy?" I whispered.

"Yep, nice to know you thought I was a bastard. Rumours you actually liked me." I winked at me. How did he know? "Guess those rumours were wrong." He swung around on his heel and started to walk away, but I couldn't let him.

"Troy, wait. Those rumours might have been true, but at this precise moment you're not as fit as I would have hoped." I grinned at him and he smirked back.

"Have to dash, I need to find a shower somewhere!" he laughed.

"Listen, come back to my penthouse and borrow mine, and I have a shaver one of my ex's left behind, you can used that to get rid of that hair round your mouth."

We both laughed and climbed into a cab that drove our back to mine.

-~-

The cab stopped outside the iron gates to my gorgeous house. Across 3 floors and 32 rooms, I live here on my own, it gets kinda lonely sometimes. So, I just go out about spend my Daddy's money.

We hopped out the cab and walked to my front door.

"So, there's a bathroom through there, toilet, basin, and a shower/bath, and I'll go and grab that shaver for you."

I watched him walk into the bathroom, and the door shut. He wouldn't be more than an hour, surely.

I ran up two flights of stairs to the bathroom I rarely used, and got out the shaver from the corner unit and ran back down. I placed it on the coffee table in the back lounge, and walked through to the kitchen. I turned on the kettle, and grab two cups from the cupboard, and a letter flew out and landed on the floor.

_Mr. J. Jonas _

_Perfect Princess Retreat_

_South State St_

_NY_

I stood there confused. Why was there a letter for my ex in my cupboard? He must have died over a year ago.

I opened it to find out more.

_Mr Jonas;_

Your results show you have cancer of the lung. Please call and book an appointment as soon as possible.

He knew? He knew he was going to die? I slid to the floor in despair, letting out a small, quiet sob so Troy didn't hear.

"Shar?"

I quickly shot up and dried my eyes. "I'm fine." I faintly smiled.

"You sure?" Troy consoled me.

"Yeah, the shavers on the coffee table through there." I said

"Great, thanks Shar." Troy gave me a warm smile and walked through to the back lounge and back to the downstairs bathroom.

I stood there staring at this letter, gobsmacked that Joe didn't tell me that he knew he was gonna die.

-~-

One hour passed. Then two. Then three and Troy never emerged from the bathroom. I went to see what was taking so long.

"Troy? You ok in there?"

No reply.

"Troy? I'm coming in."

"No! Please!" He shouted at I opened the door.

He sat there next to the toilet.

"Shar, I can explain!" he said.

I shut the door and ran to the kitchen sink, retching, heavily breathing.

"Shar, really, I can explain!" Troy whimpered behind me.

"Why? How? When? Why would you, Troy?" A bunch of questions were circling around my head.

"You don't need me dropping problems on you. I better go."

Before I could say a word, he left, but I wanted answers.

I started to run after him, but I didn't know what direction he went in, but I thought he'd travel towards the town centre where he was before when I bumped into him.

I hailed for a taxi when I was on the outskirts of town centre, the first time I've ever set foot in one ever before.

"High Street, please?" I asked. I guessed that was the right thing to say.

"Alright love." The taxi driver said from the front.

I sat through traffic and when we were moving, it was the most bumpiest ride ever. Then I saw him, climbing into the deserted Woolworths.

"Stop!" I shouted, I climbed out and ran towards the deserted shop. I banged on the wooden planks on the door, calling his name.

"TROY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

I backed up onto the pavement, again embarrassing myself by backing up into the same gaggle of nuns I did earlier.

"I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today."

"That's ok, what seems to be troubling you?" The leader said.

"Well, Sister …"

"Doris."

"Sister Doris, there's a old friend of mine inside that deserted shop and I need to … ask what his troubles are and why it happened."

"Oh, right, my dear." She walked up to the wooden plank for a door and stood there, humming some religious stuff.

The door slowly opened, and there Troy stood, looking half smart, half rough.

"Troy, talk to me, please." I pleaded.

He bought out his hand to help me through the doorway.

When I walked in, I was shocked. There was a torch in the corner lighting up part of the room, a couple of cushions and a piece of fabric on the floor. Had this been his home?

"Troy, how have you been living like this? It's damp and horrible in here. How long?"

"How long you got?" he replied

"As long as you need." I said as I sat next to him.

"It started when we left for college. I went to a basketball academy and I was still going out with Gabriella. When I graduated, we got a nice house with some money our parents put together, then we in a bit of trouble. Our mortgage payment was due, but our parents wouldn't help us, so we had to pay it ourselves. So we got into stealing, then Gabi got into drugs. Wrong crowd and everything, but then she got me involved. So I was spending all my money on drugs and nothing was left for my mortgage. Gabi left with what was left of our money and went off with Zeke. Then I got evicted and my parents wouldn't take me back cause of my drug problem. So I've been living here for about 5 months now."

I sat there, astonished. How could he have been here for 5 months?

"I have plenty of spare room, if you want one?" I asked.

"I couldn't do that to you. You don't want me ruining your life."

"I have no-one else there, I'm on my own, and my life is ruined anyway."

Troy drew himself closer. "I'm sure it's not bad, or tragic."

Troy comforted me. I felt vulnerable.

He tipped my head up to face him, as his face drew closer and closer.

Our lips melted into each others.

My high school dream came true.

**Troy's view; Chapter 2 ******

**Hope you liked it ******

**Review and rate ******


	2. Troy's View

Troy's View

No sun, No home, No money and being kicked out of shop after shop. That's how my life went every day. I decided to settle outside the shop Abercromie and Fitch on this particular day, it's wealthy customers and snooty staff would probably result in me being kicked out in short time, but it would also give me a better chance of getting money off one of the passing customers.

I looked through the pouring rain as it thumped the pavement like the rabbit in Bambi, over and over again. After a while it does your head in, weather like that. It gets you wet, depressed and down right moody.

My daydreaming was suddenly interrupted when someone toppled over me. They happened to fall flat on their face into a gaggle of nuns that were passing by giving me a dirty look, I found this rather amusing but offered my hand to the girl in hope of money or something in return.

"Here, have a hand." I said.

The girl took my hand and thanked me in the progress before snapping, "So, you got anything to say to me?"

I found this rather rude seeing as I just helped the tart up, but what would you expect from someone who shopped here of all places, but she looked like the type of person who would be wealthy with pots full of cash, so I tried to reply calmly.

"Err, what did you buy?" I muttered.

"Ugh. Sorry??! God, you remind me of someone from high school. Stuck up bastard." She snapped back, which I found rather ironic looking at her tarty little black dress and pink stilettos.

"Really? Cause you've always been the same old bitch since high school, Sharpay." I angrily replied to the girl who I had now recognised.

"Troy?"

"Yep, nice to know you thought I was a bastard. Rumours you actually liked me."

A worried look now covered her face.

"Guess those rumours were wrong." I said, before making my way away from Sharpay and into the wet storm awaiting.

However her voice soon perked up again from behind me, muffled through the rain and wind she shouted, "Troy, wait. Those rumours might have been true, but at this precise moment you're not as fit as I would have hoped."

I turned to face her, as soon as I mentioned who I was her opinion of me had changed. I wasn't the tramp on the floor now, I was Troy, the boy who had fallen from his high life into the gutter, I put on a laugh.

"Have to dash, I need to find a shower somewhere!"

"Listen, come back to my penthouse and borrow mine, and I have a shaver one of my ex's left behind, you can used that to get rid of that hair round your mouth."

I had to think about this offer, I smiled to myself before wandering back to Sharpay and climbing into the next cab that went by. We were about to head back to Sharpay's, somewhere she had always tried to get me in our teenage years.

/-/

The bright yellow cab pulled up outside Sharpay's expensive, stand-out estate. It seemed like there were at least 3 or 4 floors in the main building, I could only make this out by the rows and rows of golden windows scaling the building, who knew what was inside?

Sharpay led me down the gravel drive to the front of her house and we entered.

"So, there's a bathroom through there, toilet, basin, and a shower/bath, and I'll go and grab that shaver for you." She exclaimed as we trod up the stairs.

Shar ran upstairs as I went into her rather expensive looking bathroom. Sink, bath and shower all pink and sparkly, floor mats and rugs and even mood lighting gave the room a rather posh, yet comforting feel.

I did my business, then realised I really needed a shave. I quickly dried my hands and went out to find Shar again,

I walked into the kitchen and caught glimpse of her in the corner, it sounded like she was sobbing, so I slowly crept over.

"Shar?"

She obviously didn't expect this as she shot up, sniffed and turned round after a few seconds of obviously rubbing her eyes, "I'm fine." She fakely said.

"You sure?" I said putting one of my now clean arms round her.

"Yeah, the shavers on the coffee table through there."

"Great, thanks Shar." I said, still concerned about the girl who had taken me in, I smiled to her and took the shaver back to the bathroom.

/-/

I was whizzing around. So. Much. Energy. Oh my God it was great. I felt on top of the world. The speed, the buzz, the acceleration. My heart beat faster and faster, making me sweat and feel hotter and hotter. I loved this feeling; best feeling ever.

For the first time in a while I felt awake. Now I could do anything I liked. I had a home, someone to look after me, with money too and a place to feel stimulated whenever I wanted.

Then it wore off. I slowly fell back down to normal, normal Troy Bolton again. So slow and boring. I needed my peak again, but now I felt tired, my eyes were puffy and watering, I now felt depleted.

"Troy? You ok in there?"

Shit, she would find me. I ignored it, hoping she wouldn't come in.

"Troy? I'm coming in."

Oh no she wasn't, I shouted back at the door, "No! Please!" But it was too late; Sharpay walked in and found me down by the pink and fluffy seated toilet.

"Shar, I can explain!" I screamed.

Shar ran towards the sink, she looked like she would be sick. I crept up behind her and whimpered "Shar, really, I can explain".

She just looked at me; I didn't know what to do. I was still dazed from what had just happened, now this, it was all hard to take in. All I could possibly do now is leave and leave before Sharpay made a fuss about all this and everybody found out my problems.

"You don't need me dropping problems on you. I better go."

I started to wander out the door, out the house, out of the estate. I walked back to the town, back to being on the streets again.

/-/

This time I made my way towards Woolworths, I thought this would be a good idea seeing as the shop had closed down now. It would decrease the chances of anybody else I knew from school bumping into me.

But then I heard a gut-wrenching sound, it was Sharpay calling my name, then constant screaming and shouting as she made a racket on the windows of the abandoned shop.

"TROY! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" I heard through the boarded up windows.

I then heard some conversation going on outside, this was all I needed. Had Shar got more people? Had she told more people? Who the hell was with her? Then I heard some quoting from the bible, it must have been that gaggle of nuns which wandered around town aimlessly.

I slowly opened up the door and heard a whimper.

"Troy, talk to me, please."

I grabbed Shar's arm and pulled her into the deserted shop, this would be a much better environment to talk in, albeit it a dark, horrible and wet one, but better then on the busy streets of the town.

"Troy, how have you been living like this? It's damp and horrible in here. How long?" She started blabbering. I prepared myself for a lot of questions.

"How long you got?" I replied.

"As long as you need" Shar said as we settled down on the rug in the corner of the damp and secluded ex-store.

"It started when we left for college. I went to a basketball academy and I was still going out with Gabriella. When I graduated, we got a nice house with some money our parents put together, then we in a bit of trouble. Our mortgage payment was due, but our parents wouldn't help us, so we had to pay it ourselves. So we got into stealing, then Gabi got into drugs. Wrong crowd and everything, but then she got me involved. So I was spending all my money on drugs and nothing was left for my mortgage. Gabi left with what was left of our money and went off with Zeke. Then I got evicted and my parents wouldn't take me back cause of my drug problem. So I've been living here for about 5 months now."

There was a silence.

"I have plenty of spare room, if you want one?"

"I couldn't do that to you. You don't want me ruining your life."

"I have no-one else there, I'm on my own, and my life is ruined anyway." Sharpay said, with a concerned look across her face.

"I'm sure it's not bad, or tragic." I said, putting an arm round her.

I looked her in the eye.

And then we kissed.

Finally someone loved me. For who I am. No matter what.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)

Thankyouu to Ben to for his Troy view ;) x


End file.
